naughtybearfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:DeviusQC
Message from the Designer! Hey y'all! I am glad to see the wikia community taking interest in Naughty Bear! yay! Right off the bat, I'd like you to know some rules: -Even though I designed most of the game and Naughty Bear universe, I cannot give the community bulk information about the games. The information on the wikia must come from the community and should be referenced. -I cannot give you information beyond the games limit at this time. -I will try and review the information that comes on the wikia to be sure it is canon, but obviously I don't have all the time in the world to do so, so the progress will be slow. -I strongly suggest to any editor to follow me on twitter (https://twitter.com/DeviusQC) to get some exclusive insight on the Naughty Bear universe. Anything I say about Naughty Bear is considred canon. :) -Most importantly, have fun! You, are fantastic mate. This is going to be quite useful! And I seem to have brought some interest to the wiki with my posts on the preview videos. Long winded they are, but they've brought interest! Who is in charge of posting the videos? Well, what I could really use, seeing as my Xbox is lost right now, is weapon statistics. In the second game it's all helpfully provided, but- check the baseball bat page to see what I mean. I need the statistics of the bears, their health, information on speed and such, and I need the power of the weapons, the ones from the first game. Think you could give me a data dump of that? Again, thanks mate, I'm glad to take the reins and complete the pages! Also, in canon, if all the bears are colored in Number Two, was their fur dyed in Number One? Magician Pirate, a new editor, keeps bringing this up. Mafia Mettaur (talk) 13:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ehm... sorry if I bothered anyone with this color stuff, but I remember in the IGN video Ketchup appeared with red fur and Myiagi seems now to have dark green fur in the PiP photo of him. Sorry again if I was wrong. Magician Pirate (talk) 15:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki makeover Hi Devius! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Community Development Team. With the upcoming release of Naughty Bear: Panic in Paradise I'd like to offer my help by giving the wiki a makeover. This includes a brand new skin, wordmark and mainpage. What do you think? Leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers, Mark (talk) 14:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not asking for the future. I'm asking about the old game, I know how to read the stat bars in the second game. I meant the weapons back in the first game, that have no information described to them? If that's alright, that is. I thought there was a misunderstanding. Mafia Mettaur (talk) 15:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ha got it. I don t have the info in a format thats easy/legal to use, the quickest way would be to check them in game. Also, since some/all items make a come back in PiP and have more stats, these recent version should take precedence. If no information exists in the first game than no information should be put in its decription, if that makes sense. How about this? More questions. Do you think you could tell me the ideas behind the names the bears were given, if anyone kept tabs on that? Or perhaps just the list of names from Naughty Bear Original. You are the source! I don't want to be demanding or rude, but you know exactly everything there is about the original. And, another question for right now; who is running NaughtyBearOfficial on youtube? And why aren't my comments appearing on Naughtybearthegame.com, only approved ones get through? If I come off as rude, I really don't mean it! I just realized it might be interpreted as that. Mafia Mettaur (talk) 17:36, September 18, 2012 (UTC) P.S., for Colonel Ketchup, should it just be said he is wearing a Colonel's cap? Because that cap is used for Colonel's in most countries militaries I've seen. Yes, he IS a colonelhttp://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 17:46, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Right, I didn't realize, US Colonel, that's too specific. A bit of a misunderstanding on my part..completely forgot his name! Colonel Ketchup. So, think you could tell me what is behind some of those name puns? Mafia Mettaur (talk) 17:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No worries you don t sound rude :) I cannot give you any list as-is or documentation, company policy. I cannot at this time tell you anything that is beyond game, like where the names come from. The info within the wiki will have to come from the community, I can only answer very specific questions like the colonel hat for example and guide the community towards canon content. The youtube and .com sites are ran by 505 sdo I cannot answer your question about these, I suggest contacting them directly.http://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 17:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat function! I think the few editors we have may be able to communicate better if we have chat. How do I get chat on the wiki? New to being an administrator, but I'm trying to do my best. Mafia Mettaur (talk) 18:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I don't know how though...http://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 18:05, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Good spotting right there mate. Alright Devius, good work on spotting that speculation. Although I think some of that was from before me- point being, lets clear it up. Is Oodoo leader of the Zombears? Is he any sort of Voodoo priest? Did he have anything to do with the book? You are the lord of canon!...unless it gets explained in the next game. Not asking about the next game! Just- is Oodoo a voodoo or hoodoo priest, a leader to the UnTed faction, or have anything at all to do with the Deadbook? Mafia Mettaur (talk) 12:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) He can be considered the Boss Zombears, as he is more powerful, just like Ketchup is the Boss Military. Nowhere is it mentioned that he is some sort of voodoo priest let alone a priest of any kind, so no. The only known relation between him and the book is the fact that the book can summon him. There ya go! http://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 12:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how many have noticed this, but the book could easily be a "bearese" edition of the Necronomicon, a book that if it ever exists surely it wasn't written by voodoo-related people/bears. Being a cursed book, nothing stops us to think that it could have belonged to an ancestror of Nibbles who could have been a necromancer, like Stardust is revealed to be in Chapter 10.Magician Pirate (talk) 13:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind If you guys want to add a special section to each character for assumptions and theory about them. It could be quite fun. It just need to be clear that these are not facts. :) http://twitter.com/#!/DeviusQC (talk) 13:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I can hardly wait, mate! Hey Devius, the game is soon to release! It'll be fantastic, I'm assured of it! Just one question mate. What about those of us who can't access the downloads, who are unable to get live? It's rather inconvenient, would it be asking too much if you guys are releasing a hard copy of the game sometime later on? Mafia Mettaur (talk) 18:17, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Future add-ons Hello Devius QC, I was wondering if you are ever going to make more levels for Panic In Paradise. If so, '''DON'T '''tell me when, just leave a message saying that there will be more bears to assassinate in the fututre and more areas for the game. Sincerely, T104